paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bank Heist
(completion) |achievement = }}Bank Heist is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Bain, it has two basic versions and two Pro versions, all of which involve the crew robbing a bank vault by either stealth or brute force. Pre-Planning Update #48 brings pre-planning capability to all variations of Bank Heist, sharing a similar set of assets and placement options to The Big Bank job. The crew is limited to a total of favours on all variations of Bank Heist, which does not scale with difficulty or Pro/non-Pro variations. In addition to existing assets on Bank Heist such as Ammo bags and the Vantage point, new assets are now selectable that were previously not available on Bank Heist. These include assets such as the 20s silent alarm delay, spycams and vault key. Objectives #Find the thermal drill. #Place the thermal drill in front of the vault door. #Assemble and activate the thermal drill. #Finish the drilling ( seconds, affected by skills). #''Possible:'' Drill, saw, C4, or use the key (Pre-planning option) to open a cage door within the vault. #Steal the appropriate loot, as follows: #:BH Cash : Secure bag of money #:BH Gold : Secure bag of gold #:BH Deposit : Collect at least loose loot item from a lockbox and reach a minimum total of #:BH : Will be treated as whichever variant has spawned. #Escape. Walkthrough Stealth To stealth run this on the consoles, it is recommended to have a player with the Shinobi or Hidden Blade skill aced. It makes sure no one is alerted from the noise they make when you kill a guard or civilian. Needless to say, anyone involved in the stealth portion should attempt to reach a detection risk of 3. The first order of business is to unlock any exterior doors around the back and side of the bank. This will allow guards and the manager to wander out into the parking lot where they can be discretely neutralized. The manager should be job one, as he often carries the keycard with him necessary for opening the security room. However, any guards that wander outside are equally recommended to target. It is also strongly advised to knock out the camera operator as soon as possible, so cameras won't trigger an alarm if using the back door or teller hallway to take down guards or the manager. (However, balance that against the desire to use broken cameras to draw guards: that only works if the operator is still in position. See next paragraph.) There are four guards in total, including the camera operator, so they may all be safely eliminated without raising an alarm. One of the best ways to quickly get one guard is to see if there is a camera on the roof of the bank. In this instance, you may shoot the camera (unless playing on Death Wish as the cameras will be indestructible, and also the security room guard must still be alive) and wait for a guard to come investigate. (Note: do not leave broken cameras unattended while there are wandering guards.) Eliminate him quietly and stash the body behind the AC unit near the stairwell door. The rest of the guards will eventually wander outside, upstairs, or into one of two sweet spots. One sweet spot is the teller hallway corridor, provided there is no camera overlooking it or the camera operator is down. Guards wander past the door leading outside can be taken out without anyone noticing. The other more common, but more risky spot is the fax room. Guards walking through the fax room can be shot from the back stairwell. If it's not the last guard, bag the body and then return to the back area with it. If there are civilians facing the door, make sure to move quickly. To safely manage this, it is imperative to have a low detection risk. Transporter basic help move the body bag more quickly and quietly. It is helpful at this point to have someone stationed on cameras, keeping track of the guards' positions. A clean and tidy way to do this is to break into the security room and simply take over the camera station there. There is also a camera feed asset which appears in the parking lot, but this position can be compromised by guards on rare occasions. Do be wary when on the roof; sometimes there can be skylights giving civilians inside a clear view of much of the roof. In the meantime, it is helpful also to have another player managing the wandering pedestrians. There are only ever four at most. They may also stop spawning at some point, but the cause of this is unknown. Keep those civilians out of sight, to the point where other pedestrians won't see them before you have a chance to capture or kill them as well. It's a good idea to engage the civilians near alleyways out of sight of the bank, so you can quickly move them to cover once they're tied down. Failing that, take them through to the parking lot instead. It is best to leave the two civilians who walk on the immediate footpath parallel to the bank, as they will eventually either enter the bank and lean on the right ATM or sit on the bench outside of the bank. Once the guards and pedestrians have been handled, it is time to take the bank. It is highly advantageous to place an ECM as the go signal. This prevents any confusion and also neutralizes the civilian cell phones and cameras (if they are still active) for a short time. If there are no ECMs available, quote a time on the heist clock for everyone to move in. If you haven't taken out the camera operator due to the keycard being in the manager's office and you cannot get the door open with an ECM, make this a precursor step to taking the rest of the bank. It is important to assign one person to eliminate the tellers, another to control the civilians in the lobby and a third to get down the people in the offices in back. (Note that there is a panic button in the back, so this is as critical as taking out the tellers.) There may also be a man sitting on a bench outside, so don't let him go unnoticed. It is important in the initial moments to watch these people carefully. Any one of them may try to run and hit the alarm if they aren't controlled quickly enough. The bank employees are top priority to be secured. There can be as many as five in the map - two in the Teller Desks and three in the offices. They will attempt to hit the alarm button above anyone else. They can be recognized by their suits, although one will have a white shirt on. The three in the offices however are slower to react and can usually be shouted down. However the two in the teller desks are more likely to hit alarm buttons under their desks. Shooting both of them can prevent this, or a riskier tactic is to walk in and melee attack both of them and then shout at them once or twice to make them drop. The latter tactic is most feasible if you're using the Weapon Butt melee attack, as it's the fastest. Having the Mastermind skill Control Freak will allow you to quickly and more safely prevent any civilians from triggering the alarm without the need to kill anyone (provided the weapon is not silenced). Be aware that any civilians outside will be alerted, so using an ECM is more or less still required when using Control Freak After this step, you are free to open the vault in complete safety and also to saw or use an ECM to open the ATMs. There is no need to worry about noise at this point. The manager's office may contain a small safe. On this map, up to twenty-one civilians may be present. If you intend to tie them all up, the heist will require four players with Cable Guy aced. (Assuming there isn't camera coverage of the cubicle area) If there is only a single civilian between you and the manager's office, simply take them hostage first and then continue on to the manager's office. If there are two or three civilians there, it may still be possible albeit a bit risky to take them hostage and grab the keycard normally. If there are only the two people sitting at the table to the right, another alternative is to just run past them hugging the wall. Alternate Stealth Approach If the vault is located in the back (as opposed to next to the tellers), it is possible to drill the vault and retrieve the loot within without alerting most of the bank. However, this approach precludes opening the deposit boxes (and the optional inside door) with a saw (or C4). Perform the stealth steps as usual, except do not enter the lobby at any time. When the guards and cameras have been neutralized, take care of any civilians who have line-of-sight to the vault. There is only one civilian that has direct line-of-sight, but depending on spawns, he may have two companions. They can all be safely shouted down, but shooting them chances a body falling in sight of the lobby and alerting the entire bank. Once the vault is open, carefully move the loot to the van. If desired, you can still open the deposit boxes, but it will require picking them by hand. Anybody with Lockpicking Expert will shine here. Even then, it can still take as long as twelve minutes with all four players picking. For greatest efficiency, set each player up at a different end of a wall and have them work towards the middles. Loud Gather your crew, mask up and enter the bank. Make sure to capture as many civilians as possible in the initial moments. This will delay assaults and can help to divert attention as law enforcers move to free civilians instead of shooting at you. It is best to move the hostages into the security office when possible and simply bunker down outside the door to keep cops away. Barring that, at least keep the hostages together in one location. Avoid throwing grenades at all costs. If you have time, carefully positioning the civilians so that their heads are out of line-of-sight will greatly reduce their chances of being rescued. Someone should run and secure the thermal drill while the rest of the crew goes in. The crew should then setup the drill as quickly as possible. Keep a close eye on the drill. Leaving it unattended invites law enforcers to shut it off, extending the heist significantly. Surviving the assaults is best done by keeping the crew together in a position with good cover and drawing the cops into choke points. The windows can be boarded up with planks that can be found in stacks in random locations around the map. Avoid leaving the bank at any point after the first five minutes; snipers will perch on the adjacent rooftops and can quickly down unsuspecting heisters, especially given the copious other cops shooting at them. Some time after going loud, a helicopter will assault the roof of the bank. Bain will usually warn the crew: "Chopper coming in, roof guys, roof!" If these cops are left unchecked, they will deploy tear gas into the ventilation duct, causing damage to any heister who walks into the cloud of gas inside the bank (civilians, cops, converted cops and team AI bots are immune). Once Bain warns you, it's advised to run to the roof and throw a grenade under the helicopter. This will stun the cops, allowing you to get closer and finish them off efficiently. If the crew chooses to rob a bank that is comprised solely of deposit boxes, it is highly recommended that they bring along an Enforcer with an OVE9000 Saw and a copious supply of ammo bags to replenish the saw or else expect to be forced to remain inside the vault for 10 to 30 minutes in order to open enough of the deposit boxes. Variations The heist can have various changes every time it is played, which may require players to rethink their plans if they wish to stealth the heist. *The vault can be next to either exit of the printer (fax) room. *If the vault is near Bank Manager's office, there will be a plant to the left of the vault, which can be used to store any gadgets (preferably replenishables), and can be grabbed through the wall from the printer (fax) room. *The camera operator room can be next to the inside staircase, or behind the teller room. *The bank manager does not always have the keycard. If he does not have it, it will be on the desk in his office. *A civilian may spawn in the parking lot behind the bank. *The number of cameras and their locations vary. *There can randomly be a small safe and/or cash bundles at the manager's office. (The safe is always a Franz-Jaeger safe, so feel free to use C4 or Lockpicking Expert Aced) *A second (cage) door inside the vault might be closed. It must be opened using a drill, saw, vault key (if purchased in pre-planning) or C4. *The teller cash bundles vary. *The side and back doors can be open or closed. (The door to the roof will always be open.) *Three skylights can appear on the roof. Care should be taken not to be spotted by the civilians or guards below. (Skylights are always present on Deathwish.) *At least one of the doors to the tellers is always open. Sometimes however, both doors may be opened in which potentially, a guard will patrol through. Quotes Death Wish changes *All the cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. *The three skylights that appear on the roof will now always be there. Care should be taken not to be spotted by the civilians or guards below. * There is an increased probability that the keycard will be in the manager's office. * There is a greatly increased probability that the cage door inside the vault will be closed. * Civilians will always try to reach a panic button, especially the ones who work for the bank. (the ones with formal attires) * During the loud part of the heist when the Helicopter insertion team arrives, it will come with a Skulldozer onboard which is capable of deploying tear gas like the other insertion team members. The FBI Files Harvest and Trustee Bank has branches all over Washington. They are generally single-story constructions, with heavy rear doors, roof access and cameras that are controlled from a locked security room. Most branches will employ three or four security personnel, and teller staff are trained to lower shutters in the event of a robbery. Achievements Achievements= }} |-|Trivia= *'Saint Francis''' is apparently a mission given by John Wick, with most of Bain's lines regarding the achievement referencing John Wick. Wick, from Bain's lines, wants the two punks required for the achievement to be brought to the Safe House so he can torture them, on the grounds of them having abused a dog, evidenced by the achievement icon and its Side Job description. **If the punks are killed mid-heist, Bain will say that Wick will be disappointed that he couldn't take care of them himself, bizarrely even if John Wick is the one who killed them. **Even though it's heavily implied that John Wick will torture and kill them after the heist and most if not all of the player characters and Bain show disgust for them, killing the two at the bank will impose the usual cleaner penalty. *'All About the Green' is a reference to the song of the same name used in the musical The Wedding Singer. *'Gold Rush' is a reference to the California Gold Rush. *'Fort Knoxed down' is a pun on "knocked down" and Fort Knox, in which is the United States Bullion Depository. Maps branchbank 1.png|Bank view branchbank 2.png|Map view Gage Mod Courier Packages Trivia *If the security room stands near the manager's office, it will be possible for a player to stand to the right side of the vault, face the wall and being able to use the interaction 'Press F to use cameras' to use the cameras through the wall. Though this glitch might be fixed on some versions of the game, it will still work in many other versions. * The bank's vault is unrealistically loaded to the brim with valuables and money. In reality, banks do not have several hundred thousands of dollars in cash on hand at any give time, specifically because of the possibility of getting robbed. *The map is also used for the third day of the Firestarter heist, and during the beta, some sessions of Bank Heist: Cash would glitch and use the Firestarter objectives instead of the correct objectives. **The Gage Ops weapon case from Firestarter Day 3 can appear on all Bank Heist variations. *Though the map asset never changes, occasionally the entrance to the vault is across from the teller room. (See alternate Bank Heist layout image above) *The image of the First World Bank branch from Episode 1 of the Web Series is occasionally shown when one is purchasing, or viewing an open lobby of this heist on the Crime.net screen. *In the small looping video when accepting the mission, showing Bain overlooking the heist, the crew enters the area BEHIND the vault, in the wall, but the text in the lower left corner says "FIRST WORLD BANK". *The thermal drill can be thrown to the interaction area in front of the vault and nobody can see it including guards. * The United States Capitol and the Washington Monument can be seen from the roof, these are Washington D.C. monuments. * The reinforced glass in front of the tellers is indeed tougher than regular glass windows (requiring 7 rather than 2 shots to shatter) however it is not at all bulletproof; the tellers can simply be shot through it. * Each entire skylight assembly will shatter if any of the panes are shot twice, which implies that every pane is an integral part of the structure. * In the original PAYDAY 2 gameplay trailer, featuring beta-stage Bank Heist variant footage, a GenSec armored truck appears (as seen in the Transport heists and GO Bank), however this aspect was never integrated into the full game. * In the bank manager's office, on the bookshelf, there is a book titled "Essential Guide to Bank Robbery." * On the randomized Pro Job variant, if an inner cage door spawns, even though the crew and possibly Bain can clearly see inside the vault and its contents, Bain will still be surprised by what it holds once the cage door is opened. * The "Because That's Where the Money Is" achievement is a reference to a popular quote misattributed to bank robber Willie Sutton who, when questioned about his motives for robbing a bank, was reported as giving that reply. Later it was established that this was invented by the reporter to make the story more interesting. * Once the "Search through the deposit boxes" objective is activated, money collected from ATM's will count towards and exceed this limit. Collecting this and instant cash from the teller hallway and/or off the manager's desk before will add to your total instant cash and therefore payout, but not continue the objective. * All clocks in the bank are stuck at 3:00. * Underneath most cameras in the main lobby is a small sign displaying the GenSec logo and small writing that reads "Area under surveillance". This will appear even if cameras do not spawn in that particular spot. * There is a rare audio bug in which the thermal drill will continuously emit noise even after the vault door has been opened. This has no effect on gameplay, however. * A player can place most deployables on the rotating sign. In some instances, they may fall off onto the ground or the roof. ** Placing trip mines on the sign will cause them to immediately explode. * If the punks are killed from a distance, approaching their bodies will still result in Bain telling players to tie them up even though they are dead. * While in real life, some banks do have a security screen to protect tellers from a bank robbery, there is always at least one door that opens to where the tellers are at, which would make said screen useless. Gallery 2015-03-31 00002.jpg|Cash piles stored in the vault (Bank Heist: Cash). 2015-04-05 00002.jpg|Gold piles inside the vault (Bank Heist: Gold). Desposit Boxes PD2.jpg|Deposit box variant. Bank Heist Zip Lines.jpg|The Bank Heist map zip lines. ru:Ограбление Банка Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain